User blog:DudeWithASuit/Third Official ERB Wiki Hurt/Heal
Days Passed: 5 Last updated: CW's 180 CONTESTANTS, 1 WINNER. Rules and Introduction Oh yes, welcome one and all, to the Third Official ERB Wiki Hurt/Heal! In this game, all users, new and old, face each other in this giant game to see who will reign victorious among the other contestants! Every day, you can hurt a user, and heal another one, double hurt one, or double heal one. For example, if you say "Heal Tigerisnormal, hurt ClassicalExpendable." Tiger gains 1 HP, and ClassicalExpendable loses 1 HP. If you say "Double hurt Tigerisnormal." Tiger will lose 2 HP. If you say "Double heal J1coupe." Coupe will gain 2 HP. You cannot hurt or heal yourself. Everyone starts with 10 HP, and last user standing is the victor. No AWCs may play, and your account must be at least one month old in order to participate. "Alliances" are not allowed, and you will be eliminated from the game automaticallly if you are still alive. If not, your vote will not be counted. Best of luck to everyone! Contestants alive (160) *Agattert ~ 5 *Alanomaly ~ 11 *Andrew0218 ~ 13 *Angemon44S ~ 10 *Angryvideogamebird ~ 10 *Anonomyous Wikia Contributors ~ 7 *AttackEyebrows12 ~ 10 *Avatar Four (Four☆Stars) ~ 15 *AwesomeGamer ~ 7 *Baby GG ~ 10 *Bantha117 ~ 18 *BasaltWolfED145RS ~ 10 *Batman3095 ~ 10 *BlackAvenger19 ~ 10 *BlueBomber126 ~ 10 *BlueFrackle ~ 11 *BobbyIsAwesome ~ 10 *Bobdave ~ 10 *Brandon Service DF ~ 17 *BreZ ~ 13 *Bubbyaustin ~ 10 *Cacola ~ 11 *Cam VideoGameRapBattles ~ 9 *Captain Warrior ~ 11 *CaveJohnson333 ~ 13 *ClassicalExpendable ~ 2 *Corporal Genesis DXTR ~ 10 *Cyanwrites ~ 12 *DamasterW ~ 10 *Dean794 ~ 6 *Deuce20 ~ 5 *Devilishmind of fun/Tovorok ~ 7 *DoNotLickPotatoes (Liz/Tanner) ''~ 9 *Dr. So6 ~ 10 *Dragonsblood23 ~ 12 *DudeWithASuit ~ 9 *DuskofSkulls ~ 10 *Element K ~ 10 *EpicLlamaSwag42 ~ 7 *Epicnail ~ 9 *ERBofSmoshery ~ 11 *Fametown ~ 10 *Felcool12 ~ 12 *FlareBlitz47 ~ 8 *FR3NZY72 ~ 10 *Froggy7771 ~ 11 *GabriellolXP ~ 10 *GIR 5 life ~ 11 *GilcAtmey ~ 9 *Gliscor Fan ~ 9 *Goku and Superman ~ 9 *GravityMan ~ 14 *GreenToxic ~ 10 *HappySmileyGuy ~ 10 *Hawkeye bowman 13 ~ 13 *Hip-Hop is Life ~ 10 *Hippie Rat ~ 10 *Hoagy ~ 9 *Iamthelegion ~ 19 *Icey778 ~ 11 *IsaacNewton98 ~ 10 *J1coupe ~ 10 *JackBurton ~ 3 *JacobSZ ~ 10 *Jagaur ~ 10 *Jake MultiSuperVids ~ 6 *JakeTheManiac ~ 12 *JaphethMario ~ 10 *Jella141 ~ 11 *Joeaikman ~ 10 *JohnLeJohn ~ 10 *John Micheal Mitchell ~ 10 *JPhil2.0 ~ 10 *Justinbuckner98 ~ 11 *KaboomTheMan ~ 10 *Karichanx102 ~ 12 *Kazemon 93 ~ 10 *Killerface45 ~ 10 *KittenOfTheNorth ~ 10 *Kungfuguy27 ~ 11 *Laboratory Tuxedo 500098 ~ 10 *LakuitaBro01.2 ~ 10 *Lasse200 ~ 10 *LeeDoge506 ~ 10 *Left 4 speed ~ 10 *Lil' Jon, the Crunk God/SliceTHEcake ~ 7 *Lman2121 ~ 10 *Loygansono55 ~ 14 *Lydia Prower ~ 9 *MaNCHA ~ 10 *Matoro58 ~ 10 *Meatholl ~ 10 *MetalFire ~ 13 *Minipop56 ~ 10 *MrAwesome300 ~ 11 *Mrpietcaptain ~ 10 *NightFalcon9004 ~ 16 *Notacat/Leijuli33 ~ 12 *Padsquad2010 ~ 10 *Patts9009 ~ 10 *PertyQwerty ~ 10 *Phineas Flynn29789 ~ 10 *Pierce.williams.39 ~ 9 *PolarBore ~ 10 *PredatorFan ~ 9 *Purplekiren ~ 12 *Randomeverythingish ~ 11 *RazzyRaven ~ 9 *Redinosaur ~ 10 *RespectThePixel ~ 10 *RespectthePixelette ~ 10 *RichardMilhousNixon ~ 11 *Rival Silver ~ 10 *RoboticOperatingApple ~ 13 *S0UND3FX69 ''(Super Mysterious) ~ 10 *SANTORYU99 ~ 10 *Sceptileisgreat14 ~ 10 *ScoobyWho ~ 10 *Scrav ~ 10 *Scrawland Scribblescratch ~ 12 *ShaunoftheRed ~ 9 *ShoopDaKev ~ 10 *SierraStalker ~ 10 *SkeepTieel ~ 17 *Skylar130 ~ 9 *SophisticatedShark ~ 13 *Stahlix ~ 8 *Stofferex ~ 11 *Straight Slinky ~ 10 *Swordzmanp236 ~ 12 *Taviwave ~ 15 *Teddyfail ~ 10 *Tesla Man ~ 11 *ThatchSys (Barone) ~ 10 *TheAssyrianAssassin1337 ~ 12 *TheDoctorTenGrinch ~ 11 *TheEyeOfAllEyes ~ 10 *The Flatwoods Monster ~ 14 *Thegizmogremlins ~ 10 *TheSteelerNation2 ~ 9 *The voice of the voiceless ~ 10 *ThyNotShallRap ~ 10 *Tigerisnormal ~ 13 *TKandMit ~ 15 *Tkid115 ~ 11 *TP87 ~ 10 *TruthBrood ~ 13 *Tuxedo! ~ 10 *Ultimate Hair Dryer ~ 10 *UnibrowGamer ~ 10 *V0DeusEstDominiMei ~ 10 *ValhallaBro ~ 10 *Wachowman ~ 10 *WonderPikachu12 ~ 17 *Ynkrdelvin17 ~ 10 *Yobar ~ 12 *Your-New-Overlord ~ 4 *YouTubeKorea ~ 10 *ZayD ~ 10 *Zombielicker ~ 9 Contestants dead (18) *180th: SamisFusion: Killed by MetalFire on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FIRST OUT THE WIKI GAME} *179th: Silent Mocker: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ YOUR ALL BASTERDS} *178th: A bowl of cereal: Killed by Mildew'dEar on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SNAP, CRACKLE, POPPED!} *177th: Savage Superior: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BRUTAL KILLING SAVAGE} *176th: RomleonTheTaySwiftFan122: Killed by Hawkeye bowman 13 on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ JACKED INTO NOVEMBER} *175th: ResonX: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GAVE HIM HURTS} *174th: ParoThese: Killed by JohnLeJohn on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' *173rd: BiggySmooth: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 3 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ #KILLBIGGY} *172nd: Segamad66: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FELL OF HIS BALCONY} *171st: Pirate Princess7: Killed by GIR 5 life on Day 4''' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ KILLED IN 2 FUCKING MINUTES}' *170th: Awesomesix: Killed by Kungfuguy27 on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' *169th: WoodenHornets: Killed by JakeTheManiac on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' *168th: Shock7: Killed by ZayD on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHOCKED}' *167th: Superthingsoncups: Killed by ERBofSmoshery on Day 4' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TOOK A VACATION}' *166th: LeandroDaVinci: Killed by Element K on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ FINAL STRIKE}' *165th: Maxim Million: Killed by Teddyfail on Day 4 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~''' *164th: Reignic3: Killed by ThyNotShallRap on Day 5 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HISTORY} *163rd: Four4: Killed by SkydivingQuagga on Day 5 {ACHIVEMENT ~ ' *162nd: Windindi: Killed by Joeaikman on Day 5 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' *161st: iSmack: Killed by Element K on Day 5 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' Stats 'Healthiest *'IAMTHELEGION ''(18)' *'AVATAR FOUR, BANTHA117, BRANDON SERVICE, SKEEPTIEEL, AND WONDERPIKACHU12 (17)' *'NIGHTFALCON9004 AND TAVIWAVE (15)' 'Weakest' *'WINDINDI (3)' *'FOUR4 (4)' *'CLASSICALEXPENDABLE AND ISMACK (5)' Killstreaks *'METALFIRE ~ 1 ~ SAMISFUSION''' *'IAMTHELEGION ~ 1 ~ SILENT MOCKER' *'MILDEW'DEAR ~ 1 ~ A BOWL OF CEREAL' *'MATORO58 ~ 2 ~ SAVAGE SUPERIOR AND BIGGYSMOOTH' *'HAWKEYE BOWMAN 13 ~ 1 ~ ROMLEONTHETAYSWIFTFAN112' *'JOEAIKMAN ~ 1 ~ RESONX' *'JOHNLEJOHN ~ 1 ~ PAROTHESE' *'ROBOTICOPERATINGAPPLE ~ 1 ~ SEGAMAD66' *'GIR 5 LIFE ~ 1 ~ PIRATE PRINCESS7' *'KUNGFUGUY27 ~ 1 ~ AWESOMESIX' *'JAKETHEMANIAC ~ 1 ~ WOODENHORNETS' *'ZAYD ~ 1 ~ SHOCK7' *'ERBOFSMOSHERY ~ 1 ~ SUPERTHINGSONCUPS' *'ELEMENT K ~ 1 ~ LEANDRODAVINCI' *'TEDDYFAIL ~ 1 ~ MAXIM MILLION' *'THYNOTSHALLRAP ~ 1 ~ REIGNIC3' Category:Blog posts